


4 things

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: NCT (Band), SMRookies
Genre: M/M, dojae the ship I raised myself.... I am a proud mother, i wrote this SUPER QUICKLY because I just had the urge to dojae so I dojae'd, this is pretty gay, this is short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung and Jaehyun are several things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 things

**Author's Note:**

> hello I love dojae.
> 
> for real I've shipped this since day 1 and there are so many things I could write for them but out of all of those ideas I just. did something weird and short at 1 am on a Wednesday night. cool
> 
> (also I am aware that apparently doyoung's real name is dongyoung but. shh.)
> 
> kudos+comments are as always appreciated!

_1\. soulmates_

Doyoung has to laugh when Jaehyun insists on the word, eyes wide and expression earnest. _Soulmates_ , he says. _We're soulmates. Don't laugh, hyung._

Doyoung apologizes with a smile, and he knows the smile he gets in return before it happens. It's the smile he knows in his heart and in his head. _Alright,_ he admits, _maybe we're soulmates._

 

_2\. partners_

Jaehyun's voice blends with Doyoung's, echoing off the mirrored walls of the practice room. Their eyes meet as they sing through the last few lines of the song, watching each other both for the rhythm and simply to watch. The last notes of the backing track fade away, yet they're still looking at each other.

_Again?_ Jaehyun asks without looking away. 

_One more time,_ Doyoung replies. _Just for good measure._

Jaehyun grins, bright and broad. _One more time it is, then._

 

_3\. friends_

_Jaehyun!!_ Doyoung yelps. Water drips into his eyes from his hair, making him blink erratically as Jaehyun whisks off laughing, water gun in hand. _Jaehyun-ah, you're a jerk!_

_You too, hyung_ , Jaehyun sing-songs from a safe distance away. Somewhere off to the side, Chittaphon laughs loudly. _Payback!_ He shakes himself, his wet shirt sticking to his skin, as if to remind Doyoung that he is, indeed, hardly unscathed. 

Doyoung forgets that the others are here, too, and goes straight for Jaehyun, who shouts and scurries off. Of course, Doyoung chases after, Jaehyun's laughter ringing in his ears. 

 

_4\. lovers_

_Hyung,_ Jaehyun mumbles. Doyoung glances away from his phone to where Jaehyun is leaning heavily against his side. _Can I kiss you?_

Doyoung blinks, startled into silence. Jaehyun pulls away slightly in the moment's hesitation, worrying at his lower lip. 

_I mean, I just. Maybe, I thought_ , he begins. Doyoung doesn't let him finish.

Jaehyun's lips are soft, like his skin, his hair, his eyes. Doyoung thinks he could stay like this forever, lips pressed gently to his, if it weren't for the fact that the proximity and the situation makes it incredibly hard to breathe. 

_Yes_ , Doyoung says, perhaps a little late, after he pulls away. _You can_. Jaehyun is flushed a pretty red. _You definitely can_.

Jaehyun exhales shakily, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Doyoung's eyes curve into smiling crescents. Jaehyun comes in for another kiss. Doyoung happily obliges.


End file.
